


The Sudden Stop (Sequel to Seekers)

by Syven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven/pseuds/Syven
Summary: Originally written on 09/29/2007. Sequel to Seekers.





	The Sudden Stop (Sequel to Seekers)

Coming through the cloud, the sun blinded her for a brief second before she jerked her goggles down over her eyes and twisted her broom around, following the faint sound of buzzing wings in a semi-circle turn before hunching down along the thin length of wood. Urging her broom into a steep climb, Ginny wiped the goggle lens with the back of her gloved hand as condensation built up quickly. She heard the buzzing grow louder and then whip past her right ear in the opposite direction and, with a growl, she swung her broom hard around and put it into a dive.

Her ears popped as she burst from the cloud straight into one of the Russian Beaters, crashing into him so hard, her head rang and she slipped from the broom, managing to keep a hold with one hand. The burly Russian kept his seat and dove toward her, using the end of his broom to knock her free before speeding away. The rules forbid using wands during a game, so when her fingertips slipped free, Ginny felt her heart drop as she plummeted through the sky – she couldn't see the ground and could only pray to Merlin that the referee's were looking up to stop her fall. She passed out just as the pitch came into view, her body tumbling head over foot, her last conscious thought futilely hoping that Viktor hadn't come to the game and, oh bloody fuck, this was going to hurt.

The next thing she knew, Ginny opened her eyes and found herself standing on the edge of a pitch. A soft white light was behind her and the most beautiful Quidditch pitch she'd ever seen lay out in front of her. She began to walk out onto it when she heard a cough and turned, her heart leaping as Fred stepped out onto the grass. Without thinking, she ran, leaping up and throwing her arms around him, hugging him tight. "Fred! Oh Merlin! Fred! I've missed you so much!"

"Hey, half pint," he hugged her back, stroking her hair for a moment before setting her back down on her feet.

Ginny smiled brightly up at him, gripping his arm tightly, overcome by how much she loved him. Standing there, suddenly, it came to her, something was not quite right and she looked around, curious. "It's so quiet here. Wait a minute, where are we? I don't remember…"

"What's the last thing you remember, half pint?" Fred asked softly, calmly taking her hand and taking a step backwards, gesturing toward the player's bench and they both sat.

Looking out over the grass, Ginny wistfully wished for her broom and it appeared in her hand. She glanced up at her brother. "The last thing I remember… oh Merlin, the snitch… oh, that Russian! Oh cock, I died, didn't I? I'm dead. But… why am I seeing this?"

"You have, sort of. It's not really always as simple as that. Some people step over by accident and you are one of them. I've been watching, so I was ready when the time came. You typically see a point in time when you are most happy or most comfortable. I'm not surprised it's a Quidditch pitch," Fred answered, clasping his hands between his knees, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his legs.

She ran her hand down the broomstick thoughtfully, asking. "You said you'd been watching. How? And what do you mean, I stepped over by accident? What am I supposed to do now?"

"That depends on what do you want to do, Ginny," Fred prompted, taking her hand, his thumb stroking the back of her hand. 

It felt so good to touch him, to hear his voice and she felt so at peace with him, as if she was meant to be here. She wondered at that, wondered at his soft question and shrugged. "I don't imagine I have a lot of options. I'm dead, remember."

"No, you are just mostly dead but there's a part of you that's hanging on very strongly or we wouldn't be sitting here. The longer we sit here, though, the less you'll want to go back. If you really want to go back, you could possibly do it. You'd have to want to, though, and it's not as easy as it sounds - you'll be going back to a great deal of pain, love," he cautioned gently. 

She shuddered, remembering the fall now, her heart thudding painfully with abject dread. "I remember now, I don't know how I could have forgotten. Is it this place? I can't… I don't… it's hard to think of what was… before." Ginny answered herself. "Do you know what's holding me there?"

"Yes," he replied immediately, squeezing her hand.

Ginny nudged him gently, letting her gaze rake over him again, feeling unadulterated joy to be with him. "Are you going to tell me?"

"I can do better, but you have to know, this is going to be hard, Ginny. Hard to see. You just say the word and I'll stop it, okay?" Fred nodded, letting go of her hand.

"Show me."

There was a brief pause and then he was standing, holding out his hand in front of himself and the pitch before them changed. They were standing on the game pitch now. Ginny moved closer, almost unaware of her own movement as she looked down. "Oh."

"We see things at a slightly paced up rate, Ginny. He's only just going through this now even though it seems like you crossed here minutes ago. I know this is hard to see but, believe me, they do move on," Fred laid his hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

Before them, on the grass, Viktor knelt beside her still body, his fingers pressed to her throat and then his expression locked grimly as he fell back into a sitting position. He took her hand and stared at it, unblinking as he caressed her limp hand between both of his, the line of his jaw rigid. 

Fred touched her shoulder and Ginny looked up at him, frowning. "What you see is what they see. This is not what he feels, half pint. That is his respect for you," he waved his hand in front of them again and the scene changed. "This is what he _feels_. This… This is his love for you."

Before them, on the grass, Viktor cradled her body to his chest, stroking her hair as silent tears racing down his cheeks. His body shook with soundless agony as he rocked her limp form gently, murmuring thickly in Bulgarian. Ginny realized she could understand him and the tears rolled down her cheeks as she heard what he was saying over and over. _"Can not leave. You promised…"_

"What did you promise him, Ginny?" Fred asked softly, sounding very far away as her heart wrenched.

"That I wouldn't leave him. How could I have forgotten? Oh Merlin… he's so… I never thought…" Ginny looked up at her brother, confused, now feeling an inexplicably intense sorrow. "That's it, isn't it? Part of it. I feel it somehow."

"For the most part, it is. Love is very strong magic. The absolute strongest when its true. It's a bit hard to explain and, honestly, if you aren't staying, you don't have the time for it, love," he waved his hand and the image faded, replaced by the empty Quidditch pitch but it was raining now, drenching them both. She had the uncomfortable feeling that it really wasn’t rain at all and she swallowed thickly as the image faded completely away. Taking her in his arms, he nuzzled his forehead against hers. "You don't have to go back, don't have to put yourself through it. You don't have to try, you know. You can stay here."

"I don't… I don't want to leave you. I've missed you so much," her bottom lip quavered as another tear rolled down her cheek, lightening crackled above them. "But I…"

"I haven't gone anywhere, Ginny. I'll always be with you as long as you love me," Fred kissed her on the forehead. "I can feel it in you. The pain this is causing you, but it doesn't have to be like this, love. I'll always be in your heart and someday, when you are ready to step over, I'll be here waiting for you and it will be like we were never apart."

"If I can do it, will I remember any of this?" She asked, wiping her tears from her cheek with the back of her hand, looking at the wetness on her hand in an abstract wonderment.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "You might. It has happened. You might only remember brief flashes of memory or the entire thing or nothing at all. It's impossible to gauge. You're running out of time, half pint. Say goodbye."

"No! Fred! No! Please… Fred! Just another minute…" She threw her arms around him, hugging him fiercely but he shook his head.

Fred wrapped his arms around her tightly, his voice muffled in her hair and the rain pounded down in a blinding sheet around them. "Out of time, Gin. You have to choose."

Her mind's eye saw Viktor again, knew in her heart of hearts the pain her family would go through, ached at the thought of never seeing George again and, with a heavy heart, she opened her thoughts to the pain she'd left behind, feeling the clawing grips of it reaching for her and she whispered. "I love you, Fred."

 _"I love you, Ginny."_

She willed herself back to the agonizing blackness of pain, letting it envelop her in its macabre embrace once more. The process was considerably more painful coming back than it had been leaving and there was a moment when she didn't think she could stand a second more of it and then she did, crushed with pain and resurfacing back with an agony-filled gasp.

"Ljubezen!" Viktor scrambled to his knees, hope and fear in his eyes as he brushed the hair back from her face. He pressed a kiss to her lips and then another, like a starved man, murmuring. "ženka… ženka… you come back… ženka!"

"Vik…" Her head felt like it'd been slammed between two bricks when she tried to open her eyes, her skin felt as if it had been peeled off and her body set on fire, consumed as she was by the prison of agony at every breath that was her own body.

"No move! Healer is koming," he stated calmly, giving no hint of the deep, ferocious scowl on his face as he glanced up to the opposite side of the pitch where two wizards in purple robes were now running wildly across the field towards them. He stroked her cheek, purring. "No sleepink! Stay vith Viktor."

"So… demanding," Ginny quipped weakly. More voices grew louder and Ginny felt the ground tremble beneath her as the Healers approached. That they tried to move Viktor was something she pitied them for, but could not find the strength to send him away herself. The urge to close her eyes grew with every passing second and his hand was the only anchor she could hold onto. 

She faded briefly and came more aware at the sound of raised voices, of Viktor's deep voice threaded with fury and the Healers squeaking out words like _'hospital'_ and _'never'_ and _'shattered'_. His fingers traced up to her forehead and threaded through her hair, his voice strong and forceful. "Promise to Viktor, no more leaving. Promise."

"Promise," Ginny whispered, grimacing at the jolt of agony from her waist down. The Healers were enchanting and then she felt nothing, which frightened her more.

 _"…must move… hospital… no guarantees…"_ The voices were fading in and out and she was having a hard time understanding when she felt her body harden and in the split second before she passed out, she realized they were putting her under a status spell. 

She drifted in and out of consciousness over the next sixteen days, always opening her eyes to see Viktor sitting in the chair beside her, sometimes George was there, other times her Mum and Dad, Bill, Ron and even Charlie made an appearance in the panoramic slide-show that was her brief moments of vision, but only Viktor remained the constant by which she measured the stoic passing of time as he did not shave. The thickening of his beard and mustache, the deepening of the circles under his eyes, gave hints to how many days had passed until finally, Ginny felt strong enough to hold onto a lucid moment, whispering. "Viktor."

He stood at once, reaching out to take her hand. "Mouse. How feelink?"

"Sore," she answered slowly, trying to take internal stock of herself. "I… what happened? Where am I?"

"St. Mungo's. You fall. Break many bone. Vorry Viktor much," he said gruffly, his free hand cupped her cheek, thumb smoothing gently.

She tried to nod but was too weak to do more than think of it. "How far… How far did I fall?"

"All vay. Officials see late. Only slow. Break many bone," Viktor answered, his jaw tightening. 

There was something he wasn't telling her and she was too tired to press him. She didn’t try to nod again, just giving a weak smile. "Silly man, you didn't have to worry for little me."

"Rest now, ženka. Viktor not leave," he purred soothingly, stroking her cheek and she felt herself slipping under but her eyelids fluttered open a moment later.

"Lie with me," came her whispered command and he toed off his shoes, pulling his shirt off and throwing it over the chair before slipping under the covers. Ginny looked up at him wearily and he obligingly lifted her into the cradle of his body, letting her lay against his chest as if it were a pillow, pulling the bed-covers up around her shoulders as he stroked her hair. They were asleep in seconds, him contently for the first time since he'd watched her tiny frame falling from the sky.

Mediwitches woke him during the night, but he very politely explained he would move when she wanted him to and not a moment before, going straight back to sleep with her minuscule puffs of warm breath wafting across his bare skin. A Healer slipped into the room at the direction of the mediwitches, cast a spell over Ginny and checked her status before shrugging and leaving. The mediwitches scowled and gave up soon thereafter.

Ginny woke again the next morning a little after ten a.m. and smiled weakly as her hands played along smooth, warm skin, remembering what had happened the night before. His hand rested on the back of her head and he moved it when she stirred, murmuring breathlessly. "You're still here."

"Vas not I who leave," his chest rumbled under her cheek as he answered evenly. 

Her legs ached as she moved them, but the sharp pain had abated and Ginny tentatively tried to push herself up with her hands, failing miserably as her limbs refused to support any weight. "I don’t understand. Where did I go?"

"You leave Viktor," he answered stonily, stroking her hair, his hand was trembling and she tried to reach up, but didn't have the strength.

He stretched out and took her hand, cradling it in his palm and Ginny managed a weak smile as faint images flickered in her memory, saying softly. "Well, if I did, I obviously came back."

"Da. Da. Do not do again!" Viktor said gruffly, his lips pressed against her hair. "How feel you?"

"Like someone used my body for a Bludger and… I think my right ankle might still be broken, but you can tell that bloody tosser of a sadistic Healer to shove his Skel-O-Grow up his arse and just splint it," she traced her fingers in his palm, feeling infinitely tiny and confused. Ginny didn't know what had happened and it gave her a deeply unsettled feeling, as if she should be waiting for something, her unconscious thought blurting out suddenly. "I feel… small."

"No small. Perfect. Fit in Viktor hand," he lifted his hand a little, letting her fingers splay out against his, eclipsing hers on all sides.

Ginny tried to chuckle, but came up short, letting out a breathy gasp instead. "I didn’t mean to go."

"Not think you mean. Mean to do. Vhant can believe not happen," he corrected himself absently, his English always slipped when he was tired. He inhaled deeply, breathing in her scent. She was safe now, he knew, it had only been a momentary blink between her leaving and returning but he'd been lying. _He'd never forget the moment she'd stopped breathing, the horror and helplessness that had rocketed through his body when his fingers felt no pulsing at her throat._

Viktor had admitted his love once, in the hotel room, and never again. It was a simple thing to him, something that _just was_ and he gave no further thought to it. There had been nothing else to consider, really. They would marry, have children, grow old and spoil their grandchildren. His parents had done it, their parents before them had done it and so on. It had only been in that half-second of time, that sliver of breath between existence and not, that the full circumference of that love came rushing in on him, shaking his certainties to their very cores, reducing all his knowledge, all his brute strength and magical prowess to a simple equation that held no power over what mattered the most. 

"What does že… žen ka… žya enka mean?" Ginny asked softly, her voice rent with exhaustion as she let her head drop to the side, her cheek resting against his chest. She wanted to move, to lie on her side and look up at him, but the stiffening ache rending across her body simply wouldn't allow it.

He brushed her hair back, fingers tracing across the sharp plane of her cheekbone and up along the dip of her temple. "žu-en-ka. Is endearment, mean 'darling'."

She yawned, the trials her body had endured took an enormous toll and it was then in that shadowy time between wakefulness and the decent into sleep that her conscious self slipped enough to allow her to remember. Curling her fingers around his thumb, she murmured sleepily. "I saw Fred."

"Do you?" Viktor was wide awake now; well aware of whom it was she spoke of. She had called out that name once, after they'd begun dating, in her restless sleep, and he'd mistakenly believed she was reaching out for another lover. The fantastically loud row that ensued the next morning had tragically fatal results for most of the breakable objects in her room.

Ginny nodded minutely, murmuring quietly as sleep began to overtake her. "Yeah. We talked. Said love… strong magic."

"Da."

Her hand curled up in his palm then uncurled, threading her still-tingling fingers between his. "What does ljub-e-zen mean?"

"Loff. Ve marry vhen you better. No more vait," Viktor said gruffly. "Now, sleep, mouse."

She chuckled weakly. "So demanding."

"Da," he answered but it did not go unnoticed that she had not even thought of denying him. The stern Bulgarian methodically filed that bit of information away as her body grew limp against his. Seconds ticked by, melting into minutes as the hours slipped away, the room filled only with the whispering sound of the mediwitches shoes and the howling winter wind that battered against the windows. Around six o'clock in the evening, after Viktor had levitated Ginny twice (once to shower and once to eat) one of the mediwitches slipped into the room and he quietly called her over, whispering a brief request. 

The older witch looked skeptical but nodded and slipped out of the room, returning ten minutes later with a surprised George Weasley in tow.

George's eyes narrowed to slits when he laid eyes on where Ginny slept, his hands clenching tightly, but he kept his voice down. "If you're gloating, you're a coward to do it like this when I can't hit you."

"Am not enemy, Veasley. Sit," Viktor lifted his hand, still cradling hers and gave it a small flick, summoning a chair. It scraped against the tile floors as settled beside the bed and, after a moment, George sat. "Vish speak vithout others. Ve not comrades. Vill not pretend."

"Then why did you send the mediwitch for me?" George growled, eyes glinting with anger to see his baby sister sleeping peacefully, cradled against the Bulgarian's body like a doll - a frightfully pale doll.

Viktor eased Ginny's hand onto his chest and reached up with his now-freed hand to cover her ear. "Two things. Von. Vill make her happy." 

"What's the second?" Her brother asked quietly, not wanting to wake Ginny but also not pleased at the Bulgarian's movement. "Can you _not_ do that? She's not your personal toy."

Viktor arched an eyebrow but did not take the bait. "She see Fred. Dey talk. You are other Fred, da? "

"Other… Yeah. He…" The angry flare in George's eyes died down, replaced by unsure confusion and anxious concern, as he asked. "She _saw_ Fred… is she all right now?"

Viktor nodded, answering stonily. "Da. Still hurt. Much veak."

"You did something to bring her back?"

He shook his head. "She come back. Ve not speak on dis again. Viktor not speak behind Ginevra back, da?"

"Not… Oh, yeah. Yeah, I got that. Did she… say what they talked about?" George asked, scooting forward in his chair.

She stirred, mumbling in her sleep and tried to turn, waking with the dull ache that came with the attempt, grumbling. "Bloody hell." Her eyelids squeezed together for a heartbeat then opened and Ginny blinked in happy surprise, her lips curling up in a smile as she focused on George. "Hey you. Oh, aren't you a sight for sore… well, everything."

"How are you feeling, half pint?" George asked softly, his gaze softening as she reached out to him and he took her hand. His gaze hardened when Viktor shifted, helping her to sit up as if she were a helpless child, adjusting the bed to support them in that position. 

The small, grateful smile she flashed at the Bulgarian made George unconsciously grip her hand tighter and the nickname made her blink, her smile crumpling. "Fred… Oh, George. He…"

"Shh, shh, its' okay, love. Don't push yourself," George soothed. "You don't have to say anything."

"I do. I couldn't remember until… earlier. Don't want to forget now," Ginny insisted, squeezing George's hand lightly. "He said… he's not gone as long as we love him." She paused, looking thoughtful for a moment before continuing, softer. "Said he'd always be waiting."

George looked away, blinking as his gaze settled on the ice-covered window. Outside, a storm was raging that was causing the Muggles a great deal of trouble. "I'm just grateful he sent you back to us. It was hard enough losing him. 

"He didn't. I… He showed me something. Said love was the strongest magic. That I could come back if I wanted. Something about an accident. I'm sorry, George. It's all jumbled up and I can't seem to straighten it out," she answered truthfully.

Her brother tilted his head and his gaze scrutinized her face. "What did he show you, Gin? Did he say anything… you know…"

"I can't… it's there but I just can't focus. I'm sorry. I don't… know," Ginny dropped her eyes to her hand and caught her bottom lip between her teeth. "He said we all move on and it's okay. That he's right there," she glanced up at George. "I'm sorry I don't have more. It's fading even now."

"No, that's all right, babe. Look, I'm going to just take a…" He gestured toward the door, blinking. The grip he had on her hand was beginning to hurt but she'd rather cut it off then tell him that.

"Go on. I'm pretty tired now. I feel like a day old kitten. Can't even sit up on my own," she sighed wearily, releasing his hand and tilting her cheek up as he leaned in to kiss it. "I don't even know what time it is. Bloody hell, I don’t even know what day it is. Merlin, what I wouldn't give for a nice hot shower, too."

"Saturday," Viktor answered, speaking up for the first time since she'd woken and the siblings both looked at him in surprise. 

George rose and kissed Ginny again, his lopsided smile had a hint of sorrow and relief. "It's nearly dinner time. I'll come by in the morning, half pint. Give this guy a break. I might even let you beat me at chess if you play your cards right."

"We'll see who let's who win," Ginny chuckled, giving a weak wave as he slipped out the door before letting her head drop to Viktor's chest. "He's right. This is silly, you babysitting me like this. You've got a million things to do with the team and business."

He didn't respond, levitating the bed-covers out of the way, as he shifted, scooping her against his chest as he stood. Ginny blushed, feeling the flimsy hospital gown flutter about her legs and back as he strode to the small attached bathroom. Sitting her on the counter-top, Viktor turned on the shower and adjusted the faucets, testing the water on his hand before he closed the door and reached behind her, undoing the ties that held the hospital gown in place. He tipped her chin up, his dark gaze grave, saying. "Marco come every day."

The flimsy material fell away and Ginny looked down at her thighs with a small gasp. Tiny ringlets of welted skin marred the freckled porcelain expanse at regular intervals along the outer edge of her leg. Her hands moved to cover the welts as much as she could, feeling unbearably hideous.

"Is bone potion," he moved her hands away, smoothing his fingers lightly along the welts, his eyes unreadable. He shrugged, unbuttoning his trousers and pushing them down to step out of them. Taking her hand, he stepped closer and traced her fingers along the edge of his own thigh. She could barely feel them, but the unmistakable, minute dip in his flesh made her gaze shoot up. Lifting her off the counter into his arms, he pushed the shower stall open and stepped under the water.

"Can't wash like this," she laughed softly, the water plastering her hair to her head and neck, splaying her hands along the rise of his chest and across the small of his back.

Viktor growled softly, but set her down, supporting her weight with a hand at either hip as she swayed unsteadily. "Hold arm," he instructed.

Grimacing as she protested, Ginny shook her head. "Can't. Can't stand."

He considered her feet for a moment then summoned his wand, casting a minor levitation spell on her. Dropping the wand, he summoned a wash cloth and some soap, lathering it up before dropping to one knee before her. Lifting her right food, he began methodically washing her foot starting at the ankle, moving slowly up the calf, then the back of the knee with a gentle swirl of the cloth and up the inside of her thigh with agonizing precision. She murmured with a tiny husky dip in her voice. "This is quite a… unique experience. Is this something you've done before?"

"Da," Viktor replied stonily, not lifting his gaze from the point just below her bottom where the cloth was just barely swirling toward the tender skin at the curving rise.

Being turned to face him, she swallowed hard, feeling a bit like Alice going down the rabbit hole. This wasn't what she wanted to hear and shouldn't have asked, they never spoke of prior lovers and her stomach clenched at the thought of him doing this to another woman as she choked out softly. "I should have guessed."

"Very beautiful. Blonde. Tiny. Make laugh," he stood, running the wash cloth up the back of her bottom, his expression unreadable.

Ginny's jaw ached from being clenched, the tingling effects of the bone regrowth potion accompanied every little movement reminding her of just how far from healed she was but she couldn't keep the venom from her voice. "I see. If you enjoyed her so much, I'm surprised you aren't with her."

"Not permitted. Say spoil, but Viktor not think so. Sister very annoy vith Viktor vhen take baby long away from her," he answered evenly, turning her as the cloth moved along her hip and down over her curls, washing gently but methodically. 

A small sigh escaped her lips at the stimulation and her eyes widened as his words sunk in, making her sputter. "Baby? Sister? Wait a minute…"

"Da. Niece. Is two now. Moving all time. Vill be Seeker like Aunt. Meet vhen heal, is at manor often. Ve go tomorrow," he chuckled warmly, tilting her chin up with his free hand. His eyes glinted with a dark hunger as he stroked his thumb along her bottom lip. "If little Seeker now heal, vould to be showing vhat fire in eye do to Viktor." 

"Oh," Ginny responded with a weak shiver, feeling a bit foolish and blushed as he finished washing her and summoned the shampoo, patiently working it through her hair, all without saying a word. The experience itself went beyond intimate and Ginny reached up, touching his cheek. His stern countenance broke into a brilliant smile, turning his head to kiss her fingers. Ginny laughed and his smile grew as she said. "You're just full of surprises."

His grin turned feral and he bent his head, catching her lips in a deep, slow kiss that left her breathless and shaking. His hands soothed up her arms, quelling the shivers with a firm, but chaste touch before bending and gathering her in his arms. He set her down on the counter again, shutting off the water and pulling down several towels. Viktor wrapped one around her hair and used the other to dry her off. She was too weak to do anything more than watch him, her gaze traveling appreciatively over his well-muscled, fit body. For all his silence and chaste touches, he was very hard and breathing shallowly. She wondered dimly what must be going through his mind, frustrated by the language barrier. He rubbed the towel through her hair and she caught his eye, blushing as she whispered. "Thank you."

"There is look. Vhy surprise?" He summoned his bag from the other room, rummaging through it before pulling out a pair of her knickers and his Quidditch jersey. Looping the panties over her feet, he drew them up, lifting her to slip them over her bottom before threading her arms through the sleeves of the jersey. It was enormous on her petite frame, coming down to just above her knees, but warm and smelt of him. 

"Well, for starters, you've only ever undressed me," Ginny smiled shyly, fingering the jersey with a sense of the surreal. "Then there's the whole…" She gestured toward the shower. "And the… thing with George."

Viktor retrieved her hairbrush from his bag - someone had obviously raided her flat at some point in the last sixteen days - and began gently brushing out the tangles from her hair, saying gruffly. "Think small of Viktor."

"No!" Flashes of memory made her feel bad for teasing. "No. I was… That's not what I think at all, Viktor. I… just have a hard time accepting that you'd…"

He arched an eyebrow and put the brush down, using the towels to dry himself before drawing on a pair of loose trousers. Gathering her close, he frowned. "Am not vord man. Try alvays to be showing. Vhen you…" He looked away, over to the top of her head, as he continued coldly. "fall. Vas no air to breathe. Viktor think… matter not vhat now Viktor think." He gave his head a curt shake. "Tell Viktor vhat happen in cloud before fall."

"I didn't see him. Came out of the cloud and it was like hitting a brick wall. Nearly like that time we… collided but I was at top speed, flying blind. I hit him and was off the broom before I knew it, barely managed to catch my hand on it. You know Rosnovsky… he's an ox, didn't even phase him and he came around past me… I felt the brush of broom bristles and I couldn't hold on." Ginny let the words roll out, feeling odd because, to her, the game just happened and yet she knew it'd really been sixteen days. She rested her head against his chest, stifling a yawn. "I knew… I just hoped you wouldn't be there to… to see it."

 _'brush of broom bristles'_ Viktor's gaze sharpened but he nodded solemnly. "Did not think you fall on own," he stated, lifting her and carrying her to the bed. Stretching out beside her, the howling winter wind rattled the window panes.

"I was more concerned that you thought I was a pants Seeker now." Ginny curled into the crook of his arm, her eyelids fluttering closed. 

"Nyet." He watched her struggling to keep her eyes open and he tucked her more snugly into his side, pulling the covers around her, instructing firmly as his thoughts went back to the Russian player. "Sleep."

Ginny woke briefly during the night, hearing hushed, rapid-fire Bulgarian and, peeking through her eyelashes, she saw Marco and Viktor standing by the door. Marco had his cloak folded over his arm and, in the dim light from the hall beyond, she could see that his curly hair was covered in snow. Sleep overtook her once more, as she flexed her hand, feeling the stiffness in her joints as badly as if she'd slept out in the storm that was raging beyond the glass and faded back into sleep to the sound of their deep voices. 

She came awake again many hours later to another argument, this one in English and Ginny struggled to sit up, falling back with a sigh, seeing Viktor and the Healer vigorously arguing in the doorway. They both stopped immediately at the noise and glared at each other for a moment before the Healer approached the bed. "Miss Weasley, I really must protest. This… man cannot dictate the nature of your treatment. He has no authority and I don't care if he is the team's owner or not."

"I think the question here is, what _have_ you been doing to me?" Ginny tilted her head, curious, but her tone was cool. It took more strength then she thought capable of faking the gesture toward the chair beside the bed. "I suggest you have a seat and start filling me in since I've been at your mercy now for… seventeen days and frankly, I'm not entirely sure I shouldn't be doing better."

The tall wizard sputtered indignantly, grabbing her chart from the end of the bed and sitting. "Miss Weasley, I can assure you that we are doing everything we possibly…" Viktor snorted and folded his arms across his chest. The Healer shot him a look but continued louder. "Everything we possibly can to help you, but you must understand, you were in awful shape when you arrived and these things take time…" Viktor growled, straightening and crossing to the opposite side of the bed. The Healer sniffed indignantly and continued again. "As I was saying, these things take time and as I was _trying_ to get your… friend to understand, there have been serious complications. We cannot make any assessments as to what your capabilities will…"

"Fiancée," she corrected him coolly. "And what the bloody hell do you mean? What serious complications?" Ginny glanced up at Viktor, but he was glaring at the Healer. "What do you mean what my capabilities will be? Are you suggesting that I won't be able to play Quidditch?"

"Young lady, I'm suggesting that you might not be able to walk. I hardly think Quidditch should be your primary concern right now," the Healer looked almost gleeful as he spoke.

Ginny felt her stomach roll uneasily and the blood drained from her face, falling back against the pillows. "I see. And…" She licked her lips. "why are you… I mean, what are you planning to…"

"Naturally, we'll make every attempt to get you back on your feet, Miss Weasley, but it will take some time to even progress to that point. We have a regiment of potions ready to…" The Healer patted her hand, his tone patronizing.

"Nyet," Viktor growled, clearly angry. "Ve discuss. Not option. Krum Healer vill…"

Ginny frowned, looking between the men and feeling as if she'd walked into a hornets nest, trying not to hyperventilate as she thought about the Healers words. "What would these potions actually do?"

"Well, as I've tried to explain to your… um… fiancée here, they will help to strength your bones more and there is a possibility that we can attempt a total reconstruction of your femur and patella, where the most damage was sustained," the Healer looked positively enraptured to give his explanation but all Ginny felt was a spiraling sense of horror.

She started to feel Viktor's hand on her thigh, glancing up once more to find him looking down at her intently as his fingers traced tiny circles through the bed-covers and it took a moment before she realized what he was doing. Ginny blinked, her eyes widening and Viktor said quietly. "Alvays showing."

"Showing what?" George asked curiously, walking into the room carrying two steaming cups of tea. 

Ginny looked at the Healer and smiled, pushing back the nauseous feeling welling up in her throat. "I'll take your advice under consideration. I would like to speak to my brother about this, naturally."

"Your _brother_ , of _course_ ," the Healer stood and, shooting Viktor a smug look, left the room as George set the cups down and took the newly vacated seat asking again, "Showing what?"

The door closed and Viktor took her hand. "ženka …"

"You don't have to explain," she laughed, squeezing his hand. It was a leap of faith and she took it with every ounce of Gryffindor blood in her body. He'd made a point, silently reminding her of his own injuries and how he had retired of his own free will and _bloody hell_ he didn't look like he'd ever been in as bad a shape as this. She knew the risk she was taking and did it like she did everything else – by jumping in with both proverbial feet.

"Would one of you tell me what this showing stuff is?" George looked at them both as if they were nuts.

Ginny sobered, explaining. "The Healers are saying I might not walk again, George. They want to try more regrowth potions and I don't want to do it. I've been here seventeen days now and I can't even hold myself upright. I don’t think they are really trying to help at all."

"Like bloody hell you won't! Fucking quacks. So what are we going to do?" He sputtered indignantly. 

Viktor drew himself up, squaring his shoulders back as he answered with a curt nod. "Ve go home. Team Healer vill vork vith Ginevra." 

"Hang on there, sport-o. What makes you think I'm going to let you take Ginny…" George stood and crossed his arms over his chest.

Ginny cut him off, surprised at his sudden change of tune. "George, I've made up my mind," she said, arched an eyebrow at him as if daring him to try to change her mind. Shifting uncomfortably, she looked exasperated. "If you two will stop trying to stare each other to death, I'd really like to get out of this place."

"Da. Marco bring portkey." Viktor glanced at the clock above the door, his thumb stroking the back of her hand, the only indication that he was feeling anything as his expression remained stony. Drawing his wand, he swished it and his bag floated out of the bathroom, packing itself. The drawers beside her bed opened and what was left of her Quidditch uniform marched to the bag, folding itself inside.

"And what exactly am I supposed to do?" George asked indignantly. 

The Bulgarian summoned his cloak from the rack by the door and drew down the bed-covers, wrapping the enormous wool and fur-lined garment around Ginny, tucking her feet securely before casting a sticking charm. Drawing the hood up around her face, he smoothed her hair back and held her gaze for a moment before answering. "Leave tea. Vill need vith helping sister."

"Right." George looked taken aback at that offer, guessing it was both an olive branch and a concession of trust, but recovered quickly and scooped her up as the door opened and Marco entered.

The tall, lanky Bulgarian was everything Viktor Krum was not, with his Persian good looks, curly raven hair and lover-boy swagger that reminded Ginny with a vague amusement of pirates. "Good morning, comrades! 'ow is my favorite Seeker this beautiful day!"

"Getting outta Dodge, Marco-polo. I hear you've got my ride." Ginny teased, deathly pale and trying to catch her breath, feeling even more discomforted that she was having such a hard time even breathing when she'd simply sat up in bed. 

"You know it, lamb-chop." He teased back; ignoring the disapproving noise Viktor gave as he slung his bag over a shoulder and joined them, tucking the hood around Ginny's face again.

"Ve go." Taking George's arm, Viktor nodded to Marco who drew out a Quidditch glove and laid it on Ginny's lap. The three men reached out and touched it, sending them into a wild spin that ended in what looked like a snow-covered field. The storm there was even worse then the one outside St. Mungo's and Viktor kept his grip on George's arm tight as he pulled them through the snow. Marco fell in behind them and shouted something into the wind, keeping his wand out as they made their way toward the dark shape ahead. 

A loud rumble rolled out of nowhere and both Bulgarian's stopped immediately, moving closer to a very confused George, who shouted above the deafening roar of the wind. "What the bloody hell is that?" 

"As lamp-chop say, our ride." Marco leaned in close to George to answer, flashing Ginny a toothy grin. The noise stopped and Ginny could see puffs of smoke rising out of thin air, her gaze traveling down to see enormous animal prints in the snow. Whatever they were, they weren't Threstals - Ginny'd been able to see the horrific creatures since before the Battle of Hogwarts and the snow prints of these things were triple the size of a Threstal hoof. Marco swished his wand and the disillusionment charm dropped, revealing a sled drawn by eight of the biggest horses she'd ever seen. 

Viktor pulled himself up into the sled and gestured for George to step closer, lifting Ginny from George before sitting with her bundled against his chest. The wind whipped across the field and she shivered on his lap, drawing his attention as Marco and George joined them. "Is cold?"

"No, warmer now, sorry. I wish I wasn't such a bother." She answered softly; sleep creeping up on her again now that she was still. The portkey had taken a lot of her and she barely heard him when he answered.

"Long vay go to bother." Viktor purred against the hood, wrapping his arms around her before nodding to Marco and directing George. "Hold to, Veasley."

Marco cast a protection charm around them and tapped the reins, falling back against the bench as the sled shot off into the darkness. 

When Ginny woke again she was in what had to be the biggest bed she'd ever seen in her life, her gaze traveling along the thick, intricately carved bedposts to the canopy above. The fireplace at the base of the bed was light and cast an eerie glow on the dark hardwood floors. A shadow moved by the big bay window at the far end of the room and Ginny called out softly. "Viktor?"

"Here." He strode out of the shadows, dressed in dark slacks and a white button-down shirt to sit on the edge of the bed. "Am here, ženka."

"You look amazing. You know that, don’t you? Are you going somewhere?" She asked, feeling disoriented and then she realized the ache in her joints had dulled significantly. Tentatively, she reached up and stroked her hand along his arm, finding that she had the strength to do so without shaking and glancing up, found him smiling.

Planting one hand opposite, he bent down and brushed his lips across hers before pressing firmly, parting her lips and cupping the back of her head with his free hand as his tongue slowly stroked across hers. When he finally pulled back, his eyes were black and he looked as if he were on the very edge of his control. "Nyet. Am back. Dinner vith sister. She send this…" He gestured toward the nightstand where an elegant vase sat filled with white Iris.

"Dinner? Merlin, the last thing I remember was… oh! The sled and those beautiful horses… It felt like a dream. Is George still… How long did I sleep?" Ginny tried to think about how much time had passed, but her body clock wasn't giving any hints. She'd spent so much of the last seventeen days in a near comatose state and the normal passage of time seemed to happen in enormous leaps. 

Viktor threaded his fingers through hers and answered. "Vake twice. Short time. Much sleeping. Healer come - did not vish to vake. Brother have portkey, vill return. How feel?"

"Strangely better, actually. I still can't believe I slept so much… The Healer was here? I don't remember…" She gave her head a shake, disquieted by the lack of memory, but looked up again at the squeeze of her hand.

His expression was one of lazy contentment, something she rarely saw except in the moments right after he fell asleep curled around her. "Is normal, ženka. Vhen Viktor break many bone, three day sleep. Not keep memory. Healer vant you sleep. He fix leg, give medicine. Vill return in morning. Say must rest. Say Viktor must not move now."

"The medicine - is that why I feel different? Did he think I might…" Ginny bit her lip, setting her jaw determinedly. "Did he say when I can start practicing again?"

The Bulgarian chuckled warmly. "Da. Medicine and vitamin. Bring strength, focus. Two days, if valk ten alone feet. Tomorrow ve valk. Vill not be easy," his hand slipped free of hers and slipped down the coverlet to her thigh. "Healer fix. Say no mark. Do not mind, da?"

"Mind? Bloody hell, that's fantastic. But… the way the Healer spoke, he didn't sound that hopeful," she stammered, confused. Ginny was happy enough just to feel fully conscious and be able to track what was going on, but she couldn't help but wonder how.

"Anglo Healer," Viktor growled, scowling. "They think ve have no fix. Feel more, da? Hand is more strong," he continued, deliberately squeezing her hand and she squeezed back automatically harder. "See?"

"I don't want to seem ungrateful, because I’m not but yesterday, you had to spell me to be able to stand," she blushed, catching her lip. "Not that I minded the experience."

He sighed heavily, his chocolate brown eyes darkening, standing and unbuttoning his shirt, shrugging it off. "Try kill Viktor. Am not permit to move. Even in own bed."

"This is yours? I feel like I could get lost in it. Did he… did he say when we could…" she asked, blushing furiously as she brushed her hand along the coverlet, anything to divert her focus from his muscular, well-defined body. She'd been too weak to even consider having desire for him before his Healer had begun treatment, but now she felt the warmth spreading across her body.

Walking around the bed, Viktor drew back the bed-covers before pushing his trousers off and climbing in. Stretching out beside her, he brushed her hair back from her forehead and drew himself flush against the line of her body with a soft growl. "Tomorrow if valk is good. Sleep now. Gain strength. Vill be long day."

She knew she wasn't supposed to move, but Ginny couldn't stop herself now that she actually _could_ , turning her head on the pillow and tilting her chin up to press a lingering kiss to his lips, savoring the way his hand curled around the back of her neck as his tongue parted her lips, inhaling with a deep shiver as they both drew back finally. Ginny nuzzled his jaw, reveling in the soft brush of his thin beard as his hand traced along her shoulder to grip her arm before tracing to her hip and curling there. 

In the morning, Viktor woke her gently but firmly, crouched beside the bed dressed only in loose-fitting shorts and nothing but a feral grin that curled on his lips.

"What time is it?" She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes and blinking, her gaze traveling along the broad line of his shoulders and down, following the thin, dark trail to where it disappeared under his low-slung waistband and licked her lips. Ginny knew right then and there that she would walk that day if it killed her.

"Eight. Sleep long, but am allow. Annoy Healer. Not care," his eyes twinkled mischievously as he stood and held out his hands to her. Ginny took them and he drew her upright then reached beneath the turned-down quilt to scoop her up. "Have all prepared."

She traced her fingertips across his lips, smiling as he carried her out of the room, too focused on the warmth of his body to notice the direction they were moving in. "You smile so much more now. It's… well, very sexy, even if I don't know why."

"Am home vith vife," he nuzzled her nose playfully. "Soon be my vife. Much happy." They were coming off a long set of stairs and into what appeared to be a large entryway. He turned to the left and crossed through a formal parlor and then an office and again, a library before opening a door that let loose a blast of warm air. 

Ginny looked away from his smile to see a long, rectangular shaped room dominated in the center by a long swimming pool. Fogged up windows lined the outer walls and a table with four chairs sat off to the side, set with dishes and bowls of fruit, bread and cheese. Two large pitchers of water finished off the arrangement. "You have a pool… in your house."

"Da," Viktor set her down on one of the chairs and flicked his wand toward the windows, clearing the fog to show the crystalline white landscape outside. The snow had drifted a quarter of the way up the glass planes and she could only see a few feet beyond through the blinding snowstorm. He drew the blanket off her shoulders and ran his hand up along her thigh, caressing the freckled skin for a moment before withdrawing to stand two feet away. 

Holding his hand out, he nodded to her and Ginny looked up at him with distinct wariness. After a second, she braced one hand on the table and shifted on the chair, feeling the edge of his jersey falling back away from her knickers as she put weight on her feet. She made it a half-step before her eyes grew wide and he stepped forward in one fluid movement to catch her. Her hand tightened on his arm as she growled. "I'm useless. Can't even manage one bloody step."

Viktor bent and swung her up into his arms and walked to the edge of the pool where a set of stairs disappeared into the water. Walking down the steps, he submerged them up to her shoulders before he stopped and changed his hold on her, letting her stand. He took a step backwards and released one hand but let her keep a hold of his left hand. "Come to Viktor."

She tried to step forward and met resistance from the water, but found there was much less strain on her ankles and calves. Closing the distance, Ginny grinned. "More."

"So demanding," he teased dryly, stepping backward five more feet. Ginny closed the distance with difficulty but held a hand up to stop him when he looked as if he was going to help. They continued to expand the distance over the next two hours, stopping only to eat and allow the Healer to give her odd spherical objects to swallow. The dour-looking wizard did not speak to Ginny directly and clearly disdained her inability to communicate with him. For the first time, Ginny realized what it must have felt like for Viktor to be in her world.

After their impromptu brunch and changing her into a swim suit, he pushed her to swim – first in the shallow end and then, with him pacing, along the length of deep end. Ginny luxuriated in the way the water buoyed her weight, but allowed her muscles to flex and she found that her legs were responding more quickly to the scissoring movement than they had taking small steps. 

They spent the next week almost entirely in the pool room while the storm continued to rage outside. She made mention of it and Viktor had shrugged indifferently, saying "Is Sofia" as if that were an explanation and after her second inquiry, Ginny realized it actually was. Marco came and went several times a day, corralling Viktor with forms and ledgers, but studiously avoiding any mention of the team or Quidditch to Ginny and despite her ability to walk slowly on solid ground, she clung to the fear that the English Healer was right – that she'd never play again.

Seven days after Viktor had first brought her to the pool room, she managed to walk from her room all the way to the pool on her own, sneaking down before Viktor returned from a meeting at the Holyhead Harpies headquarters. He was more than a little angry by the time he found her, scowling with a ferocity that she'd never seen before as he strode across the tiles and down the steps fully dressed, pulling her against his wet, hard body in a breathtaking kiss. The minute shudders in his arms kept pace with his hard, even breath. "Not know vhere. Think hurt. No vorry Viktor!"

"I walked down here. I thought you'd be happy. The more I do, the faster I can get back to Quidditch," Ginny said, her voice small but firm, the solid thread of pride running through each word, her small chin tilting up defiantly. 

His mouth slanted over hers again, open and wet, his tongue catching against hers in deep, forceful swipes, one big hand threaded into her hair and the other splayed across the small of her back. When he finally drew back, his brown eyes were nearly black as he said with gruff emphasis. "Not know _vhere_."

"I didn't think of that," she said, her gaze shifting away with quiet regret for making him worry. He'd put his life on hold the second she'd hit the pitch and she was repaying his kindness with blind stubbornness. Curling an arm around his waist, Ginny looked up into his gaze saying sheepishly. "I've gotten you wet now. I'm sorry. How did the meeting go? Is Abigail doing all right?" Abigail was the team's reserve seeker. 

Viktor shook his head and took her hand, walking backwards up and out of the water as she followed. Peeling his wet clothes off revealed that he was already wearing his swimming trunks underneath as he answered. "Abi vill not play Russians. Is fear of…"

"Rosnovsky. Dammit, but the Harpies will lose too many points if we don't play. We won't have enough points to qualify for the World Cup!" Ginny protested, torn between wanting to throttle Abigail and feeling awful because it was her fault for falling that put the team in this position in the first place. If she'd just keep her seat, not allowed her grip to shift like a bloody idiot first year their spot at the World Cup had been a given. She sank into one of the chairs at the table and sighed. "If I could just start practicing with the team again…"

"Nyet! Too much danger. Two veeks," Viktor growled as the house elves appeared and began setting the table with bowls of stew, bread and cheese. His hands clenched at his sides before opening again with an obvious effort at controlling his quick temper. 

"Two weeks!?! That's not until after the match! Viktor, we'll _lose_!" she went back at him fiercely.

He shook his head and took the seat opposite, reaching for a loaf of bread as he replied. "Not lose. Have Seeker vill play."

Ginny fell silent, her thoughts racing through the list of female, freelance Quidditch Seekers and only one name floated up. Her shoulders sagged as she said softly. "Gwen got Trisha McDonnell then. That's… that's great. She was trying to get her before she signed me."

"Not offer Macdon-nell. Retire Seeker play." Viktor broke off a piece of the bread and dipped it into the stew before holding it out to her. Ginny took it reluctantly, struggling with the disappointment of knowing she'd been replaced so much that she almost didn't hear him. 

Looking up, a frown creased her forehead. "A retired…" Her eyes grew wide. "Viktor, you _can't_ play for the Harpies. You're not a woman."

"Am happy notice," he smirked at her devilishly. "No vord in charter say can not do. Vill… vhat is vords? Keep broom varm."

Ginny blinked in surprise and confusion, stammering. "They can't find someone to take Seeker, then?"

"Team vote. Vant Seeker they have now," he explained patiently, pretending not to notice when she wiped the corners of her eyes with the back of her hand.

Swallowing a big spoonful of stew, Ginny asked. “What are those circles your Healer gives me?”

“Muggle alchemy. Help all. Feel more you?” Viktor stated, tearing another loaf of bread into bite-sized pieces and setting them on the rim of her plate. 

“I do, actually. If I didn’t know better, I could almost imagine the last few weeks hadn’t happened. When you say muggle, surely there must be some magic component to them? A spell?” she paused, hesitant. “It’s just, the difference is like night and day and the St. Mungo’s Healer…”

Viktor put his glass down and regarded her stonily for a moment before speaking. “Dark Art not heal, Ginevra.”

“I just want to be able to explain this to my brothers,” she replied, frowning at his statement.

“Is muggle vith spell. Healer find vhen Viktor small,” he answered evenly. “Make stronger. Same as in body. Have to make own body help body.”

She glanced up, her lips forming a silent “O” and Ginny stood slowly and carefully circled the table to him, slipping down onto his lap. “And when did you begin arguing with the St. Mungo’s staff to release me?”

“Viktor not vish Mouse go Mungo's. No von hear,” he growled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer, his dark gaze watching her intently. Sliding one arm beneath her knees, he stood and carried her back into the water. “No play time.”

The food had helped take the edge off her exhaustion and Ginny threw herself into every challenge Viktor threw her way, intent to get back in playing condition as quickly as possible. Ginny eased into laps as she considered her circumstances yet again, watching the blizzard raging just a few feet away on the other side of the glass and stopped, holding onto the ledge at the deeper end, to look out the window. The snow fell in thick, white chunks, creating a fluid shower that made the evening sky hazy and Ginny rested her chin on her hands, treading water as the hypnotic display captivated her attention.

Viktor sliced through the water like a powerhouse, coming to a halt behind her, the water sluicing between them as his chest pressed to the wet fabric of the swim top she wore. One hand caressed along her thigh, rough-padded fingertips massaged firmly up to the thin elastic of her swim bottoms. His warm breath wafted across the curve of her neck and Ginny let her head drop back to rest on his shoulder, sighing contently as he banished her bottoms.

Adjusting her hold on the ledge, she felt him shift and then his mouth was on her shoulder, planting hot, open-mouthed kisses and suckles along her neck to the soft shell of her ear and his free hand slid under the swim top, tracing up to cup her breast, kneading the soft mound. Shifting his hand along the ledge, he drew them both closer to it as his fingers rolled her nipple between them, drawing a needy moan from her. His hard, heavy erection pressed insistently against the underside of her thigh and she tried to reach down but Viktor chuckled warmly against her ear, moving her hand back to the ledge before returning his own to the soft curls at her core, deftly stroking her clit in long, firm caresses. Ginny whimpered as his teeth grazed her neck and his fingers were parting her folds, guiding the head of his cock between them and slowly pushing into her, filling her at an achingly slow pace.

“Merlin, Viktor…” she murmured thickly as his thighs came to rest under hers, his cock sheathed to the hilt inside her, shivering when he began thrusting gently, his free hand anchoring her body to his as his fingers stroked along her clit. The water lapped against her breasts, the gentle splashes of water accompanied their low moans. 

Each slow, patient thrust sent a shudder across her body, her senses spiraling down to the insistent, hard fullness of his body surging into her own. Teasing nips of his teeth traced along her jaw and neck as he growled thickly, slipping between English and his native tongue. “Lep, speak if harm. Vant always.”

“More, oh Merlin, I missed you so much… fuck, I need to learn Bulgarian… what does lep mean?” she gasped, reaching back with one hand to fist a handful of his hair as he complied, thrusting harder but still only at the merest fraction of their usual lovemaking – typically wild moments caught up in a frenzy of lust. 

His teeth caught the soft skin at the base of her ear and his answer came in a deep, vibrating growl. “Precious.” He thrust harder, purring thickly. “Vould you do this? For Viktor?”

“Yes, of course,” Ginny whimpered as thick fingers swirled in a methodically faster pace around her clit in counterpoint to each measured thrust and just when Ginny didn’t think she could stand another tortuously slow surge of his cock inside her, his fingers gently pinched her clit and her body bowed into his as her orgasm crested with breath-taking speed.

Viktor shuddered, his hand gripping her hip tightly as he spilled himself into her clutching heat, lips pressed to her ear as he continued to thrust for another minute before stilling, clutching her to his chest as he drew deep, ragged breaths. His fingers raced along her jaw. “How feel?”

“Amazing,” she stated softly, resting her head against his. “I love you, Viktor.”

His hand slid along her jaw and tilted her face, catching her lips in a deep, dizzying kiss as he turned her to face him, wrapping her legs around his waist for support. The kiss melted into another and another, then smaller, shorter ones until finally, they drew back and he nodded. “Lep vife.”

“Husband,” Ginny replied contently, the words spilling off her sated lips without hesitation.

His gaze darkened and he shifted, molding her body to his and threading his fingers between hers, lips catching hers hungrily before murmuring. “Vife.”

“Husband,” she whispered against his lips, savoring the warm, silken taste of him, savoring everything about him in the lulling, hypnotic swell of the water as the exertions of day began to sink in. 

Viktor began to speak but stopped, clearly at odds, then said. “Ve have old magic of pure blood, Ginevra. Vill not press bind.”

“I don’t understand, press what bind?” she asked, confused at the slow pulse of magic roiling off their bodies and across the water’s surface in a pale, blue glow.

“Three time speak vhat in heart. Make true to be vhat vord hear,” he tried to explain, struggling to translate. "Old vay of bind. Blood magic."

Understanding dawned in her eyes a moment later when her brain rearranged his words in the correct order and the magnitude of the situation cut through the haze of relaxation. Squeezing his hand, Ginny whispered. “Say it.”

“Vill ask not…” he as interrupted by her kiss, deep and insistent. She tightened her legs around his waist, curling an arm around his shoulders and raked a hand through his dark, wet hair, as she whispered. “Say it, Viktor.”

“Vife,” he growled, arm tightening around her, gaze dark and intent, holding her own with absolute certainty.

Ginny bent her head, feeling the build of magic crackling in the warm air around them, brushing her lips across his as she answered. “Husband.” 

The room suffused with light that pulsed out of the windows before consolidating slowly around them, shrinking until it finally disappeared inside them both, their skin glowing lightly for a second before fading. She felt invigorated and _aware_ of him as he nuzzled her ear, purring huskily. “Loff you, Ginevra Krum.”

“It really is the life bond,” she murmured in soft wonderment. Her parents had spoken of it once, many years before, and described it as something they'd always known they had from the moment they set eyes upon each other. Ginny couldn't profess the same, but knew that once he'd stolen her heart, she'd felt the pull to him. “What happens now?”

He laughed warmly. “Now Viktor take to bed.”

“I meant a bit further along than that,” Ginny chuckled.

Viktor lifted her hands to his shoulders and pulled them both out of the water, accio’ing towels to wrap around his waist and her body. Carrying her across the doorway, he paused and turned back, the now-dark room only a wall of windows now displaying the winter world beyond. The snow was still falling but softly now, without a hint of the fury it had shown all week. “Now you practice broom. Plan vedding. Vin World Cup. Make loff many time. Make babies. Teach vin Cup. Play vith grandbaby. Grow together old.” Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, Viktor smiled contently as he turned toward away from the doorway.


End file.
